The Diary of Chazz
by Burakku's Shadow
Summary: OneShot Songfic. Syrus just wants to be noticed. Chazz figures out a way to grant that wish. SyChazz


The Diary of Chazz 

Genre: Romance/Drama

Media: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ nor do I own _The Diary of Jane_.

A/N: This was originally written for my first ever fanfiction buddy Freak0592, and since she approved of it we decided it was time to try and expose it. So...here it is. Hope you like!

The Diary of Chazz

In a small clearing, there was a somewhat large building that housed quite a few people. The building lacked proper care, the once almost golden bricks chipped and a stale yellowish color that was enough to make your stomach churn. The red shingles seemed a little brighter, although it also showed lack of proper care. The wooden banisters looked ready to fall if any weight were to set itself on them, flakes of wood falling off every few seconds.

Surrounding this building was a grove of trees, the leaves still a bright greenish color in representation of the late spring that brought this lush upon the land.

Hiding in one of these trees was a young boy that appeared no older than twelve, although he could be a little older. He had sky-blue hair that stuck out terribly among the bright green, and he also wore a yellow blazer with light blue jeans that, sad to say it, didn't help him blend much into the foliage that littered each branch, either. He was crouched on a rather slender branch, though the tree limb was really quite fortunate to be able to bear his weight at all. His silvery-green eyes were locked onto one of the windows, carefully watching a figure with precise attention.

"Wait for it," he mumbled under his breath in a rather high-pitched voice that marked the early stages of puberty, which meant that he was probably thirteen if not older. He leaned forward, his anticipitation getting the better of him. "Wait for –AAAHHHH!" His already wide eyes grew wider as he lost his balance and plummeted to the grassy ground below, not without hitting a few other branches along the way.

"Ooowww…" he grumbled, rubbing his head with one hand as he propped himself up with the other. He looked up nervously at the window he was staring at earlier, hoping he didn't gain the person's attention.

In the window, a pale-skinned, dark-haired teen got up and looked out through the dark brown panes. Onyx eyes narrowed when they detected nothing in the gloom of the night, scanning the grounds a little longer before resigning from the brief search. _Man…I could've sworn I heard something…_

Shrugging, he slunk back into the foamy depths of his bathtub and closed his eyes. "Keh, the world's going nuts…" he mumbled in a raspy voice, allowing himself to go in deeper into the warm depths of the soothing water.

Back outside, the blunet sighed with relief. _Man, I've gotta be more careful!_

He cautiously stood up, sneaking as quietly as he could toward the dormitory. _If I'm not fast enough, I'll miss my chance!_

_If I had to_

_I would put myself_

_Right beside you_

_So let me ask_

_Would you like that?_

_Would you like that?_

As he carefully closed the door behind him, the yellow/blue-clad boy couldn't help but take in a good look of his surroundings.

The room was white, had light brown carpet, and had a curious arrangement of furniture. Everything in the room looked expensive, each item seeming to have come from a fashion home magazine. In front of the white leather sofa was a TV set, a large screen that rested on top of a cabinet. Next to that were some planted trees. By the sofa was a short stairway with another piece of furniture on the other side, pretty much useless since you could just jump over the sofas to get to the "upper" or "lower" floors. Behind the sofas was something relating to a hallway, only one side proving the point. There were three doors, one of which the dark-haired teen resided behind.

Although the room was dark, the short boy could still see each detail of the room as if it were brightly lit. Tiptoeing past what he assumed was the bathroom door, he carefully leaned against one of the other three doors. Listening carefully, he could barely hear the faint breathing of a sleeping roommate of the pale-skinned boy.

_And I don't mind_

_If you say this love_

_Is the last time_

_So now I'll ask_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

His heart sank as he remembered that _she_ was the object of the other boy's love. Silvery eyes now downcast, he gently pushed himself away from the wooden barrier that stopped him from peering into the horrors of the female species' room. He slowly made his way to the remaining door of which was the object of his mission.

_No!_

A pale hand latched onto the silver doorknob, turning it slowly to avoid any squeaking and stepped into the room.

The room, similar to the main room, had white walls and brown carpeting. On one side of the room to the left of the door was a black leather sofa, a wooden drawer's set painted over with black resting to the right of the affore-mentioned piece of furniture. On the right side of the room was a bed with black blankets and a dark blue pillow, the bed's frame a deep scarlet. There was a table with a silver-and-gold lamp, an alarm clock built into the "device".

The blunet took in a deep breath, lightly going over the details of the room with his eyes. _Okay…I made it._ He came in all the way and closed the door, turning his back and leaning against the sturdy piece of wood. _Take it easy, buddy. We're still not out in the clear yet._

Lightly pushing himself away from the door, he continued his journey to find the one object he so desperately needed to find.

After what seemed like forever to the near-panic-stage boy, he finally found it –a black-cover journal with the name _Chazz Princeton_ written in silver printed on the front and a black-and-white blur of a picture depicting a dark-clad man with white wings hovering in the air above a highway out in the desert on the back cover.

Trembling fingers slowly opened the book, revealing black pages with silver ink writing covering most of the first page. Silver eyes scanned loosely over the handwriting, recognizing the first entry as Chazz's first day at the dorms. But he didn't find any trace of himself.

Frowning in determination, he started shifting through some pages, stopping occasionally to check if his name made it somehow to the black pages. Then more pages. And more pages.

He figured out who all the other names were, though: Jaden's name was written in red; Alexis, the dark-haired teen's roommate, was written in pink; Bastian's name was written in bland yellow; all the teachers, more noticeably Dr. Crowler, their names were written in green; but where was the blunet's name? What color did the older boy use for his name?

His heart sank when he sifted through the whole book and found not a trace of his existence in the darker boy's life. _This can't be,_ he thought with sorrow, tears filling up his silvery-green eyes.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Chazz_

_So tell me_

_How it should be_

The blue-haired boy slammed the book closed, tears threatening to spill over. Compared to the silence of the room, the book shutting sounded like a nuclear explosion that echoed throughout the whole room and probably throughout the whole dorm.

But he didn't care. He was too upset to care if anyone knew he was there in the room. But he wanted to be alone, and staying here wasn't going to guarantee that.

Turning swiftly around, he yanked the door open, ran to the front door, threw it open and ran out, hot tears running down his face. He didn't even bother with closing the two doors.

Stopping near the beach, he leaned against a nearby tree and clenched the front of his blazer in front of his chest, sobs erupting painfully from his throat. _Chazz doesn't care about me!_

The burning in his chest didn't subside, even long after he had caught his breath. It felt like a never-ending explosion was happening inside his chest, each beating of his heart more and more painful.

After the sun started creeping up the star-spangled sky, the blunet shakily stood up from where he had half-heartedly slumped down the tree's trunk. Silvery-green eyes looked up toward the horizon across the ocean, an idea slowly rising.

"Alright, Chazz," he whispered, wiping away tears with the back of his hand. "Let's see what makes you tick." Looking back toward the dorms, he thought mournfully, _Let's see what it takes to get into your diary._

_Try to find out_

_What makes you tick_

_As I lie down_

_Sore and sick_

_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

As he slowly made his way back, he couldn't help but suddenly feel sick. His head and muscles hurt and he swayed slightly when he walked. After a few paces, he stopped and leaned against a nearby tree. _Oh, please don't tell me I'm sick…_He pushed himself away from the tree and continued on back, although he began feeling terribly dizzy.

Back at the dorms, a relatively tall figure stood on the wooden "porch", though it groaned in protest against him standing on its old wood. He was clad from head to toe in black, and even his hair was a deep raven-black though a more gracious tone than his fading clothing. Onyx eyes stayed peering skyward, purposely ignoring the world below and surrounding.

When he heard slow, shuffling footsteps approaching the dorms, Chazz Princeton quickly looked down to see an exhausted-looking Ra student almost crawling toward the stairs. Raised an eyebrow when the smaller character stumbled on the first step. "Syrus?"

The blunet, now addressed as Syrus, almost jumped at the sound of the all-too-familiar rasp of the darker-clad student. _Oh no…just what I needed._ His eyes tiredly moved up the stairs, but didn't dare make eye contact. "Hey…" he slurred, voice thick with sleep.

Dark brows knitted themselves as the older boy looked down upon the younger with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"Uh-huh." Rolling his dark eyes, he easily walked down the stairs and was about ready to pick up the smaller boy when he stopped himself and shook his head. Narrowing his eyes to correct what he was about to do, he instead placed his hands on either side of the blunet and started lifting him up. "C'mon."

Silvery-green eyes bulged in surprise as he squeaked, "What are you doing!?"

"Duh! Taking you to the nurse's office." His voice was taking on an agitated tone, obviously annoyed with the other boy's usual panicky nature.

"I don't like doctors, Chazz!" he squealed, clawing the air in a desperate attempt to grab something that would possibly set him free. "Please don't!"

Gritting his teeth, Chazz growled, "I really hate you, sometimes…"

Tears again ready to be set loose, Syrus asked quietly, "Do you really hate me…?"

_There's a fine line_

_Between love and hate_

_And I don't mind_

_Just let me say that_

_I like that_

_I like that_

The dark-clad boy paused, nearly ready to drop the smaller boy still in his hands. The sadness and pain in his voice caught him by surprise, and he frowned at Syrus' back in confusion. "Explain." Chazz was never real big with words.

The blunet sighed heavily, forcing himself to keep from crying again. "Never mind…" he mumbled, trying to mask his pain with exhaustion.

Narrowing his eyes, the darker teen decided to drop the subject since the obviously younger teen was looking bad enough as it was. "Fine, then." He started walking again, this time ignoring the strange trembling the smaller boy started up.

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Chazz_

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Chazz_

_So tell me_

_How it should be_

When Syrus woke up, he found himself not in Chazz's arms as he had remembered before falling asleep, but in the nurse's office. He almost started panicking when he suddenly felt a hand on his.

"Syrus? Are you feeling okay, buddy?"

Silvery-green eyes practically bulged at the friendly tone of another all-too-familiar voice. "Jaden?" he asked, sitting up automatically and looking into the muddy-brown eyes of what he had said was his closest friend. "Wha-? Ooowww…" he moaned, clutching his head as sudden dizziness took its toll and he had to lay back down, eyes closed.

"Take it easy, Syrus," Jaden gently scolded, concern lathering every syllable. "Do you know how long you've been asleep?"

The smaller blunet didn't need to have his friend tell him, for the instant he looked out the window he knew. "I-It's fall!"

Jaden nodded, shaggy-brown hair dancing as he did so. "You've been asleep for months! And I'm being literal." He leaned forward, the collar of his red blazer sticking out further.

"B-But…it was spring…!"

The brunet gently removed his hand from the other boy's hand and settled it on his shoulder. "Why don't you get some rest, buddy? You're still really pale."

Syrus hesitantly nodded, turning onto his side and pretending to go to sleep. Really, he just wanted to be alone.

"Do you want me to stay?"

The smaller boy shook his head feebly, too dizzy to give a verbal reply yet not wanting to move.

"Oh…alright, then. See ya later, Sy." He waved goodbye and walked out of the nurse's office, feeling a little too depressed to start the usual whistling.

A few days later

When Syrus was finally well enough to leave the horror-house of medicine and the smell if sick people, it was nearly winter and it was bitter cold outside.

Walking through the woods, he stepped on orange and red leaves that now littered the ground wherever there were trees…which was pretty much everywhere. The trees were all completely bare of their leaves, the graying branches looking ready to snatch up anyone unfortunate enough to be underneath their boughs.

Shivering, the small teen pushed on toward the dormitories for his rank. And there on the rotting balcony was –who else? –Chazz Princeton.

"Feeling better, Syrus?" the dark-clad teen asked without even turning to look at the sad-looking boy, the wind ruffling up his dark spikes of hair slightly.

Remembering the journal, the blunet was wondering if he had finally made it. Still, being extremely nervous, he hesitated in responding. "Y-Yeah…"

"You're nervous about the diary, aren't you?"

Silvery-green eyes widened, pupils shrinking and trembling in shock. _How'd he figure out about that?_ His breath caught in his chest, all he could really do was try and catch himself on the railing and regain his balance.

Slowly the taller figure turned around, onyx eyes locking onto greenish-silver ones. "You left it clear in the open," he said, seeming to be able to read Syrus' thoughts.

His heart skipped a beat. _Oh, crap…_ "What're you talking about?" he stuttered, trying to deny that he had ever peaked into the older boy's personal journal.

"Don't try denyin' it!" he nearly hollered, feet gliding effortlessly over the dying wood and stopping his thin form just in front of the trembling classmate. His voice was angry, his face contorted in the already mentioned emotion. "I saw you through the window as you left." The taller teen's face softened as he saw how much the much smaller character was trembling, now noticing the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Lowering his eyes, the yellow/blue-clad boy whimpered, "Do you really hate me enough not to even mention my in your diary?"

_Desperate_

_I will crawl_

_Waiting for so long_

_No love_

_There is no love_

_Die for anyone _

_What have I become?_

Syrus nearly jumped when he felt the hands land gently on his shoulders.

"No, Sy. Unlike Jaden, I don't hate you." Chazz's voice was unnaturally warm, almost loving. The rasp that was usually heard was no longer detectable, seemingly blown away by the wind.

Silvery-green eyes moved up toward onyx, tears flowing freely from their depths. "You…don't? Then…"

A small smile graced the older boy's lips, something that was so rare it was shocking he would surrender such an expression to someone so insecure. "Your name _is_ in my journal, Sy-Sy. You just don't know where to look, that's all."

_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Chazz_

_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Chazz_

The blue-black sky was splashed with white dots, an occasional red or yellow sparkling here and there. Below the night's blanket was a grove of trees, the bare branches stretching to hold the glistening full moon in the sky, so that the glowing orb would grace the grounds with it's silvery rays.

In a small clearing a orange-yellow glow emanated itself from a pile of wood encircled by round gray stones. Sitting on one side were two figures: one clad from head to toe in black; the other clad in a yellow blazer and blue jeans.

The boy wearing the black trench coat had his arm wrapped around the smaller boy, a peaceful, relaxed smile on his face. His eyes were trained on the fire, the brightness not seeming to affect or phase him.

The younger boy with sky-blue hair had a cheery smile on his face, his form cuddled up next to his new best friend.

"So Alexis really isn't that interesting to you?" Syrus asked, silvery-green eyes migrating up to onyx ones. "You were just pretending?"

"Yeah," Chazz answered simply, rolling his eyes lazily toward the smaller character by his side. "Since she already knows I liked her once upon a time, might as well pretend that I still do." He raised his left leg, kicking a clod of dirt into the fire in the process.

"And you actually care…about _me_?" the blunet asked incredulously, leaning in closer to the older teen's chest.

His smile broadening slightly, the raven-haired duelist gave the yellow/blue-cad teen a gentle one-arm hug. "Got that right…" he sighed in response. Straightening up somewhat, he inserted his hand into his trench coat. "Almost forgot something…" As he mumbled these last few words, he pulled out a very familiar item –the black-covered book that served as his diary.

Syrus' eyes widened. "You brought it? What're you gonna do with it?"

"This," Chazz answered simply, tossing the book into the fire. Noting the shocked look on his friend's face, he grinned mischievously and stated, "We'll start a new one…together."

A/N 2: I don't think it was as well written as I'd like, but Carly liked it so it can't be too bad.

This only took me about three-and-a-half days to write and the total length on Microsoft Word is 11 pages. Not bad for a new author, I guess...

All flames will be consumed and spat out as dust, so don't waste your time.

P.S.: If you have any questions concerning the Japanese words, let me know and I'll try clearing it up, 'kay?


End file.
